


Intercostal Space

by p1013



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Spy Draco Malfoy, but different kinds of begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: It's a pity, Draco thinks as he stumbles down the hallway lined with cells, that Potter won't have the opportunity to learn the truth. No one would've believed Draco Malfoy would turn spy anyway. He still would have liked to have spat it in Potter's face, all the same.The lights dim. The floor is hard against his knees. His skull sounds hollow as it cracks against the tile.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140512
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Intercostal Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> Day Four - Begging

On his knees, arms bound behind him, eyes covered in a thick cloth infused with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Draco knows the acrid smell of it, that hint of sulfur and coal that makes him think of the dungeons in the Manor.

The air shifts. A door's been opened nearby. The air tastes cleaner for a second. Then it's gone again. Someone steps closer.

"We've finally caught you."

Draco exhales. "Potter."

"Malfoy."

"You've got to let me go. You don't understand what you're doing."

"Please," Potter sneers. "As if I'd ever let you go now."

* * *

It's nearly impossible to hold his wand, his hands are so slick with blood. He doesn't know if it's his or the Death Eater's that broke into the Order's stronghold to try and kill Draco. He knows too much for the Dark Lord to let him out alive.

It's a pity, Draco thinks as he stumbles down the hallway lined with cells, that Potter won't have the opportunity to learn the truth. No one would've believed Draco Malfoy would turn spy anyway. He still would have liked to have spat it in Potter's face, all the same.

The lights dim. The floor is hard against his knees. His skull sounds hollow as it cracks against the tile.

His blood-stained wand goes spinning away.

"Malfoy!"

Hands rolling him over, the lights flickering and flashing in swirls that would make him nauseous if he had the energy for it. Bright green, the same colour as the Killing Curse.

"Malfoy, look at me. Damn it, you're not getting out of this that easy."

He tries to laugh, but it's clogged with blood. "Should've listened," he coughs. "S'too late now."

"Damn it, Malfoy." The voice is tinny, fading. "Stay with me! Draco! Please!"

And then gone.

* * *

Potter is looking at Draco, his eyes fogged with adrenaline and poor vision. He'd lost his glasses at some point during their escape, and Draco hates to admit it, but he misses the dark frames and thick glass separating him from Potter's gaze.

He feels raw, and not just from the nearly healed wound on his side.

"You saved my life," Potter says, like it's still a surprise, even after the fact.

Draco forces himself to look away. "Of course. I couldn't let you die, Potter. Then who would I spend my days irritating?"

"Malfoy… Draco, I."

The hand on his cheek startles him, but the lips against his stop his heart.

"Please, Draco," Potter says, and Draco can taste every syllable of his words.

He's always wanted to have the power to say no to Potter — to Harry — but Draco's learned a few things about himself over the past year. He's weak where Potter is concerned, and his chest aches with the desire to give into that whispered plea.

Potter sighs. "Don't make me beg."

Draco relents. He relishes.

He has Harry on his knees, Draco's cock in his mouth, Draco's fingers in his hair. Now, Draco's the one begging.

"Oh Gods, Harry," he gasps. "Don't stop. Please, just like that. Your fucking mouth, I — "

He has to lock his knees to stay on his feet when he comes, and even then, he still lists forward, bent in half over Potter's bowed head.

Potter's hand is still wrapped around his own prick, and there's come on Draco's shoes and hope in his heart.

* * *

There are scars across his chest. Thin lines of white, faded to a dull pink with age. A ragged gash along his fifth and sixth ribs on the right side. A small circle like a hole punched out of him two and a half inches to the left of his navel.

Harry traces them all with his fingers, smearing salve into each one.

"Do you think they'll ever fade all the way?" he asks, his hand warm and spread wide across Draco's body.

"I'd rather they not," Draco says as he laces their fingers together. "They let me remember."

"Remember what?"

Draco smiles and kisses Harry's knuckles. "Everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly forgot to put the kink in this one 😂
> 
> BUT I am FINALLY caught up! Take that!
> 
> Gifted to shealwaysreads because she didn't think I could write something short. HA. ~~It's still longer than I said it was going to be, but that's not important.~~
> 
> These titles are going to make less and less sense as time goes on, and for that, I'm sorry.


End file.
